headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: Fast Enough
"Fast Enough" is the twenty-third episode of season one of the superhero fantasy series The Flash. It was directed by Dermott Downs with a teleplay written by Gabrielle Stanton and Andrew Kreisberg based on a story treatment by Kreisberg and Greg Berlanti. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, May 19th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Harrison Wells presents Barry Allen the opportunity to go back in time and save his mother. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Flash, and its cast are based on characters from DC Comics. It was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 3J5373. * This episode had a viewership of 2.869 million people, which is up by .219 from the previous episode. * This episode is the season finale. * Producer Joseph Patrick Finn is credited as JP Finn in this episode. * Consulting producer Gabrielle G. Stanton is credited as Gabrielle Stanton in this episode. * Actor Victor Garber is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Ciara Renee is given a "Special Appearance by" credit in this episode. * This is the final actual appearance of Eddie Thawne (not counting time travel or parallel universe stories). Dies in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Kendra Saunders, who will go on to become the superhero known as Hawkgirl. She will be a regularly featured character in season one of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Quotes * Barry Allen: My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, a saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I am an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me. And one da,y I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. That day is today. .... * Harrison Wells: What? No Big Belly Burger? It's one of the few perks of living in this time. We're out of cows where I come from. You don't care about that. You have questions. Go ahead. * Barry Allen: I'm not sure where to start... Thawne. That is your real name - Eobard Thawne. * Harrison Wells: Since the day I was born. * Barry Allen: And when was that? * Harrison Wells: 136 years from now. That's not what you want to know. Go ahead, Barry. Ask it. * Barry Allen: Why did you kill my mother? * Harrison Wells: Because I hate you. Not you know. You years from now. * Barry Allen: In the future. * Harrison Wells: In a future. Yes. We're enemies, rivals, opposites, reverses of one another. * Barry Allen: Why? Wh-why were we enemies? * Harrison Wells: It doesn't matter. It doesn't... matter anymore. What matters is that neither of us was strong enough to defeat the other. Until I learned your secret. I learned your name. Barry Allen. And finally, I knew how to defeat you once and for all. Travel back in time, kill you as a child. Wipe you from the face of the earth. But then you, future you, that is, followed me back, and we fought. We both landed some pretty solid shots. And then you, future you, got your younger self out of there. I was so mad. But then I thought... what if you were to suffer a tragedy? What if you were to suffer something so horrible, so traumatic that your child self could never recover? Then you would not become The Flash. And so I stabbed your mother in the heart, and I was free. Finally able to return to a future without The Flash, only to realize that in traveling back I'd lost my way home. Lost my ability to harness the speed force. And without it, I was stuck here. Stranded in this time, unable to return to my own. And the only back was The Flash. But The Flash was gone, and so I created him. * Barry Allen: Why train me? Why help me save so many people? * Harrison Wells: Because I needed you to get fast. Fast enough to rupture the space-time barrier and create a stable wormhole through which I could return home. * Barry Allen: Why would I ever do that? * Harrison Wells: Because Barry Allen, if you give me what I want, I'm gonna give you what you want. You can go back and save your mother. You can prevent your father from going to prison. You can reunite the Allen family. * Barry Allen: No. No, I don't believe you. I want to kill you right now. * Harrison Wells: I know that rage. I used to feel that rage every time I looked upon you. And now, somehow, I know that Joe and Henry feel when they look on you with pride. With love. * Barry Allen: No. No. Don't you ever say that to me! * Harrison Wells: I know you're upset, but I'm giving you a chance. I'm giving you a chance to undo all the evil I've done. Don't you want that chance? .... * Barry Allen: We're gonna need something else too. * Cisco Ramon: Really? And what's that? 'Cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm not at all interested in helping you get yourself killed. * Barry Allen: I need you to build a time machine. * Cisco Ramon: Go on. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:May, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified